No Toques Mi Cabello
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Habría cosa que Rosalie Hale no amara más que. . . . ¿a su cabello? TODOS HUMANOS R&E


**"No Toques Mi Cabello"**

**Weeennnass, aqui les vengo con una locurilla, espero que les guste :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Habría cosa que Rosalie Hale no amara más que. . . . ¿a su cabello?

* * *

><p>Habría cosa que ella no amara más que. . . . ¿a su cabello?<p>

Si, Rosalie Lilian Hale realmente amaba su cabello, se compraba los mejores tratamientos para cuidarlo, compraba accesorios que hacían resaltar su hermoso cabello rubio. Procuraba tenerlo la mayor parte del tiempo amarrado en una ''colita de caballo'' para que no se le ensuciara ni que se formaran nudos, por que ella misma sabía lo mucho que costaba trabajo deshacerlos y que además dolía horrible. Lo dejaba crecer hasta una altura que a ella le parecía correcta, llegando a la mitad de su espalda, realmente era largo. No dejaba que nadie, NADIE tocara su hermosa cabellera, ya ni su hermana se atrevía a hacer semejante brutalidad.

-¡Buenos días!.- Saludó con ánimos a su amiga pelinegra acercándose a su casillero, Alice tenia un cabello muy lindo tambien, era pelo corto desfilado, alborotado, negro y con las puntas hacia arriba, combinaba perfectamente con su estatura bajita y su piel tan blanca como la leche

-¡Buen día Rose!, Wow tu cabello se ve más hermoso, ¿Qué le hiciste?.- Dijo Alice tocando con mucho cuidado las suaves hebras doradas, al lado de esta llega su amiga Bella, tambien tenía su cabello hermoso, era largo, de color castaño oscuro, este formaba grandes ondas.

-Hola Rose, Hola Alice- Se limitó a decir Bella, sacando sus libros con pesadez del casillero junto al de Alice

-Hola Bella – Dijo Rosalie, olvidando el comentario de Alice, mientras calmadamente escogía los libro que ocuparía; historia si, dibujo no, español no, matemáticas si.

-¿Listo?.- Preguntó Rosalie, haciendo una seña, de que ya se quería ir a su salón

-Espera!, estas muuuuy animosa hoy -Le respondió Alice con una pequeña sonrisita pícara

-Si es cierto.- Le siguió la corriente a Alice y a Bella –Pero no me pasó nada emocionante.- Les contesta lo más seria que puede ser

-Claro que sí, algo pasó, ayer no estuviste en toda la noche en tu casa.- Le responde Alice a la defensiva, pero jugando

-¡Claro que estuve en mi casa!.-Le contesta Rosalie, intentando que ese tema se diera por terminado

-Nop!.- Continúa Alice

- Sí

-No

-Sí

-Mmmm . . .- El sonido de la concentración de Bella hace que dejen de darse contradictorias y le empiezan a prestar atención

-Pues yo ayer hablé a tu casa como 3 veces en la noche, pero me dijo Esme que no estabas.- Le dice inocentemente Alice a Rosalie

-Ha!, ¿Lo ves? Anoche no estuviste en tu casa – agrego Bella a la conversación

-Qué si estuve.- Les respondía a las dos algo molesta, volteándose y dándoles la espalda a ambas cuando se encontró cara a cara con. . .

-Emmett!.- Llamó al joven de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro

-Buen día superestrella.- La saludó, dejando en el rostro de la chica un leve sonrojo y en las otras dos una cara de curiosidad

-Vamos a clase.- Las llamó, sacándolas de su pequeño trance. Tal vez en ese momento no iba a contestar, pero las dos se darían a la tarea, por que Emmett la había llamado ''Superestrella'

Mientras comenzaba la clase de historia, Rosalie no se pudo concentrar mientras pensaba en lo que anoche había sucedido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba Rosalie, sentada en aquella banca del parque, esperándolo. No sabía ni por que ella había aceptado ser su tutora en historia, es decir, ¡Quién demonios no sabía quien era Hitler?, pues la respuesta era Emmett. Ellos eran, conocidos, desde que tenían 13 años se la vivió molestándola a ella y a sus amigas junto con sus 2 hermanos; Edward y Jasper. Después a los 16 las dejaron en paz, y dejaron de tener algún tipo de contacto entre ellos, hasta ayer, que llegó el chico de orbes marrón intenso pidiéndole que lo ayudara a estudiar historia, ya que el tendría el examen de historia 3 días antes que ella, cuestión de los grupos escolares

-Bueno, tal vez, así pueda repasar un poco.- Pensó la joven mientras abría un libro

-¡Ya llegué!.- Gritó detrás de la banca asustando a Rosalie, que casi cae de la banca si no hubiera sido por que el chico reaccionó rápido y la sujeto de la mano

-Me asustaste baboso!.- Le reprimió la chica, pero Emmett, no parecía muy interesado en el regaño que estaba recibiendo

-Ya ayúdame a estudiar.- Le dijo el chico sentándose a un lado y en la banca y quitándole el libro. A la joven no le importó, lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo era acomodándose el cabello, ya que por la zarandeada que había recibido, esta se había despeinado

Pasaron los minutos y Rosalie seguía ordenándose el cabello mientras Emmett, la miraba con algo de molestia

-Oye, te dije que viniéramos al parque a estudiar historia, no a que vinieras a peinarte.- Le dijo molesto mirándola a los ojos

-Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de despeinarme.- Le respondía engreídamente, no es que ella fuera presumida, ni nada, pero si de su cabello se tratara podía ser más mamona que Paris Hilton

-¿Me estas retando?.- Le preguntó el joven alzando una ceja

-Tómalo como quieras, pero yo no te voy a enseñar hasta que mi cabello quede como yo quiero.- Le respondía, dándole una sonrisa sínica

-Entonces, no te importa que haga esto.- Le dijo acercándose cuidadosamente a ella, hasta llegar a la colita de caballo, soltándola de un tirón, y causándole dolor a Rosalie por el jalón de la liga que se llevo unos cuantos cabellos

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Emmett McCarthy Cullen!.- Le gritó, persiguiéndolo, ya que el muy cobarde había huido justo en el momento en el que ella había sobado su cabeza por el dolor causado.

Justo cuando ella lo atrapó sintió que se iba a caer, pero, no, no dejaría que aquel ser despiadado que la había despeinado saliera ileso, por eso ella lo agarro de la playera roja que traía y lo empujó hacia abajo, tan siquiera caería en él y su cabello no se ensuciaría tanto. Pero él quiso jugar al mismo juego y a la hora de que el cayó la tomo de los hombros descubiertos de ella, ya que llevaba una blusa strapple blanca; haciendo que la chica cayera sobre él. Se miraron uno al otro detenidamente, ella, estaba encima de él, tenia un muy bien formado abdomen, y su cara tenía las facciones más lindas que había visto en un chico, se dio cuenta que este al sonreír se le formaban tiernos hoyuelos, mientras que el la miraba de pies a cabeza, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, envidiable ante sus demás compañeras, sus facciones eras muy finas y delicadas, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y sus labios eran delineados y bien enmarcados con un gloss rosa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabellera dorada. Sin duda alguna, su cabello acaparaba toda la atención.

-Emm, lo siento- Rompió el contacto visual, mirando hacia otro lado. Intentó pararse pero Emmett no la dejo, la sostenía de sus manos y no la quería dejar ir

-Emmett, ya, esto no es gracioso, suéltame! - Le dijo la rubia con un tono serio

-No! - Le contestó burlonamente, mientras estiraba las manos de ella, cosa que hizo que toda ella cayera, de nuevo, en el abdomen del chico, acción que el aprovechó, para abrazarla de la cintura y atraerla a un lado de él, sobre el pasto

-Oye, no veníamos a estudiar historia.- Le reprochó la chica, intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo que estaba recibiendo del chico

-Tu me retaste, así que ahora, aguántate.- Le contestó mientras la abrazaba aún más. La chica no supo como, de pronto, se fue quedando dormida, mientras el chico la observaba y pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello dorado de Rosalie. No sabía como, ni desde cuando, se había enamorado de ella, lo único que sabía es que ya era demasiado tiempo para seguir aguantándose esa sensación de quererla abrazar en cualquier momento. Pronto el también se quedo dormido junto a ella

Una pequeña gotita cayó en el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ella se moviera un poco entre los brazos del chico. Otra más, y otra, y otra. Las gotas de lluvia despertaron lentamente a la rubia

-Demonios, esta empezando a llover - grito esta, lo que despertó a Emmett quien dijo susurro una maldición, la rubia sintió, como el la dejaba de abrazar e inmediatamente ella se levantó

-¿Lo ves? - Le preguntó al joven mientras se sentaba en el pasto ya humedecido - mal día para llevar ropa primaveral, como ese short de mezclilla

-Qué, que no estudiamos? - Respondió, más bien, respondió preguntando

-Sí, esto fue una perdida de tiempo, además de que me despeinaste - Le volvió a reprochar, el hecho de que su cabello esta totalmente desarreglado

-Pues, ahora dime si esto fue, una pérdida de tiempo - Le contestó, mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la chica, por fin, ya podía morir en paz, ya no le importaba el mugroso examen de historia, ya no le importaba nada, más que esa bella joven de la cual sus labios estaban siendo apoderados por él, probando la esencia de su miel.

-E….Emmett - Tartamudeó la chica que aún lo seguía besando, ella tambien estaba en las mismas, no sabía lo que le sucedía, lo único que le importaba es que el chico la siquiera besando, hasta que nació la urgencia de respirar. Ella se separó de é, pero no demasiado, haciendo que sus frentes siguieran juntas y ambos se miraban el uno al otro, de manera que se dieron a entender los sentimientos del otro.

-Esta lloviendo - Le dijo inútilmente Rosalie, ya que estaban totalmente empapados, Emmett, la tomó de la mano y recogió el libro y se la llevo caminando. Rosalie no tenía idea de donde estaban, así es que por instinto apego más su cuerpo al de Emmett, por si acaso

-¿A dónde vamos? - Le preguntó algo preocupada, mirando a todos lados, tratando de reconocer algo, pero, no, nada se parecía a lo que ella conocía, estaba totalmente perdida

-Pues a mi casa, ¿No te quieres resfriar verdad? - Mientras llegaban a una casa, con paredes blancas, grandes ventanales y puerta de madera, se veía grande. Emmett abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ella dudó un poco y después de metió

-Es linda, pero ya me tengo que ir Emmett, mis padres se van a preocupar por mí - Le dijo la chica algo nerviosa

-Pero, esta lloviendo, mira, deja que pase la lluvia y yo mismo te acompaño.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a su rostro y la besó tiernamente, ella no pudo ocultar el gran sonrojo que estaba adornando su cara

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto -La invitó, mostrándole el camino

-Pero, no están tus papás, que tal si nos ven, no que pena - Empezó a hablar Rosalie tan rápido que ni Emmett le podía entender

-Pues mis padres están de viaje con Edward y Jasper a Italia por dos semanas, así que no hay nadie -Le contestó, tranquilizándola un poco, la volvió a tomar de la mano y fuero al segundo piso, había como un pequeño corredor y después cuatro habitaciones, la de él, era la primer de las cuatro

-Pasa -Mientras abría la puerta y dejando que ella entrara primero

-Lindo - Le dijo, observando su cuarto, piso de madera, una cama King Size, algunos pósters de sus bandas favoritas, una ventana con cortinas color negro y un escritorio. Se sentó en la cama, mientras este buscaba algo en su closet

-¿No te quieres cambiar? - Le preguntó y de antemano sabía la respuesta

-No tengo ropa…. . ACHU! -Le contestó la joven rubia

-Ten, puedes usar esto - Le dijo, mientras le aventaba una sudadera negra que decía "Monster Energy" y una playera de él, Rosalie miró las prendas y entró al baño, total, si se quedaba con las prendas mojadas lo más seguro era que le diera un refriado. Emmett, la miro irse en dirección al baño, sonrió, ya que aquélla chica usaría su ropa, el también se cambio de ropa, por unos pants y dejando su torso descubierto. Cuando Rosalie entró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella escena, SU chico, con el torso desnudo acostado en aquella cama, pero no, tenía que guardar la compostura.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono? - Le preguntó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que verlo la hacia sentir nerviosa

-Ten - Se lo entregó, Rosalie salió y comenzó a marcar algunos números, en verdad esa chica lo volvía loco

-Gracias - Volvió a entrar y le entregó

-Les dije que estoy en la biblioteca, estudiando para historia - Le dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Pues solo queda pedirte, que si quieres ser mi novia - Le dijo Emmett mientras se paraba de rodillas y la abrazaba por la cintura, Rosalie estaba sorprendida, como de la nada le pedía que fuese su novia y de una manera tan caballerosa, pero existía ese pequeño Pero….

-Pues, gracias, pero primero tienes que aprobar el examen de historia - Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y lo besó cariñosamente, después ese beso se volvió más apasionado, terminando Rosalie bajo Emmett, este acarició su cabello y ella lo besó más dulcemente

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te tocaran el cabello Rose - Le comentó mientras ella se acurrucaba a un lado de él, le gusto como sonaba el nombre Rose en sus labios.

-Pero me gusta que tu pases tus dedos sobre él.- Le contestó acariciando su cara

-Pues a mi me gusta olerte - Continuó él

-Pues a mi me gusta que desordenes mi cabello

-Pues a mi me gusta que uses mi ropa

Y así siguieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, ella se puso lo mismo del día anterior, para ir a la escuela, pero no se notaba por que llevaba la sudadera de Emmett, que algún día se la regresaría. Rosalie se miró al espejo y vio su cabello con horror

-Esta todo vuelto una mierda ¬¬'.-Dijo en voz alta

-Pues así pareces una superestrella sexy - Le respondió Emmett abrazándola por la espalda

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Despertó de su pequeño recuerdo cuando oyó la campana que indicaba el cambio de clase. Salió a buscar a Emmett y para su sorpresa el estaba en el casillero de la rubia con un examen en la mano

-Hey Rose! – le grito este al verla

-hola Emm…, ¿que tal?

-Adivina! aquí esta, mi examen aprobado con 8.2 - Le dijo sonriéndole a la chica

-Pues entonces aquí esta tu nueva novia - Mientras ella abrazaba a su novio para besarlo tiernamente en sus labios, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos muertos de la risa

-Aún les debo la explicación a Alice y a Bella, bueno, ellas solas se van a dar cuenta - Pensó sin antes voltear a ver de reojo a sus amigas con expresiones atónitas

ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!

**FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Por favor! :-D<strong>


End file.
